


New Year's Dance

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: New Year Day [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Dancing, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: In 1980s Echo Creek, A intelligent yet nervous teenage boy named Marco meets a rebellious and cheerful girl named Star.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: New Year Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587349
Kudos: 3





	New Year's Dance

1986

The school bell ranged and everyone runned out of the school.

But Marco hears a voice

"Hey Marco!"

It was Janna

Janna said "Are you ready for the New Year's Eve dance"

Marco blushed "Me I'm not a good dancer"

Janna said "Come on it'll be fun"

Later that night, Marco walked into a building where everyone was dancing or talking.

But he sees a girl around his age with long blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

Marco walked to Star

"Hi I'm Marco Diaz"

"Star Butterfly"

They began to dance

A emcee said "Alright dudes and dudettes keep dancing til midnight"

Everyone starts slow dancing.

Star said "Oh no we're, like, slow dancing"

Marco began to slow dance with Star.

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1"

Star and Marco kissed

"Happy New Year!"

The End


End file.
